kerosfandomcom-20200213-history
An Apocalyptic World (Tokyo, Japan) (Level)
Description *Objectives: **Get to Tokyo harbor **Eliminate Devourers Tokyo, Japan **Get to Primary Extraction *Characters: Lucas Kordin (Non-playable Character for this level), Major Josh Konaree, Pvt. Zuka Chavamee, Vax Xalum, Thug, Killax, and Xeltive Thade. *Weather: Sunset, Cloudy with Sun peaking out *Vehicles Used: None *Achievements: None *Skulls: None Gameplay Info *Level: An Apocalyptic World (Tokyo, Japan) *Date/Time: January 16, 2948 5:09:01 pm and counting *Place: Tokyo, Japan *Character: Pvt. Zuka Chavamee *Division: 1st Battallion, 78th Elite Regiment Opening Scene Two phantoms are seen flying over the Pacific Ocean. They begin to break formation. The Type 71 Assault phantom flies past the camera and swoop past the ruins of Tokyo. Sangheili Marine 1: I think we are moving into Tokyo Port. Major Josh Konaree: Pht, how did you get so smart? Sangheili Marines are seen loading up their M4A1 Plasma Rifles and their M9 plasam pistols. Major Josh Konaree and the Sangheili Marine 1 then laugh at each other. Xeltive Thade (COM): We are approaching New Hankyu, I think it might be a Hotel. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Incoming Missile! Hang on! The missile hits the Type 71 Assault Phantom. The Type 71 Assault Phantom then plunges into the Tokyo Port and sinks. The scene switches to the first Gameplay where your in Pvt. Zuka Chavamee's perspective. Gameplay 1 The helicopter suddenly sinks. Major Josh Konaree: We're going under, Zuka! Pvt. Zuka Chavamee begins to swim and opens the door. Major Josh Konaree (COM): Activating Smart Armor. Sangheili Marine 1 (COM): [Laughs] Smart Armor. Major Josh Konaree (COM): You wanna drown, thats fine with me. The team activates their Smart Armor and swims underwater. Major Josh Konaree (COM): HQ, Phantom-Sierra down approaching first objective. Over. Xeltive Thade (COM): Josh, we have landed, and are now clearing Northern Tokyo of Devourers. Over. Major Josh Konaree (COM): Roger that Xeltive. Sangheili Marine Corps HQ (COM): Roger that, Begin deployment. The team begins to move on and heads to Toyosu pier. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee (COM): Josh, do you know where we are going? Major Josh Konaree (COM): Yeah. Sangheili Marine Corps HQ (COM): Uhh, major whats your depth. Over. Major Josh Konaree (COM): 300 Fathoms, HQ. Over. Sangheili Marine Corps HQ (COM): Roger that, major. One member from the team gives a thumbs up. They arrive at the docks. Major Josh Konaree (COM): We are at the objective. Major Josh Konaree in front signals Pvt. Zuka Chavamee as they begin to surface. Major Josh Konaree and Pvt. Zuka Chavamee reach the surface along with two other Sangheili Marines. Major Josh Konaree (COM): Alright, deactivate the smart armor. They deactivate the smart armor and equip the Sangheili Marine Combat Armor. Major Josh Konaree: Okay, lets tour the place. Vax Xalum (COM): Meet us at the Imperial Palace, you have at least 90 minutes, it shouldn't take you long. Major Josh Konaree: Right. A timer is displayed on the screen and is set to ''90:00:00 or 90 Minutes:0 Seconds:0 Miliseconds.'' Suprise Adventure (Not a chapter) Once the team gets off the dock and make their way to Holiday Inn Tokyo Commercial Center they see the Tokyo Biochem Corporation. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Look! Its the Tokyo Biochem Corporation. Sangheili Marine 2: Betcha its haunted. Could be full of Devourers. Sangheili Marine 1: [Moaning] OOOOOOOOOOOOOO....could be scary. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lets go then. They enter the Biochem corporation and make their way to the laboratory. This time is wasteful, but it is worth it for a good scare. You can continue your route with the team following you if you want to continue the objective. They enter the laboratory. Major Josh Konaree: I think I'll stay behind. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Your loss. The Sangheili Marines look around and find mulitple Sangheili in giant glass tubes. Sangheili Marine 1: [Whispers] Wow, what do you think they have done with them all these years. Sangheili Marine 2: [Whispers] I dont know, very dishonorable. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee then moves towards an empty glass tube and stares at it for five seconds, when all of a sudden Major Josh Konaree smashes his jaws against the glass. Pvt. Zuka then gets scared. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: What the Fuck! The team then laughs. Major Josh Konaree: [Laughing] Come on lets get moving. Sangheili Marine 2: [Laughing] You should of seen the look on you face, Zuka. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lets get out of here. Major Josh Konaree: Yeah you said it. Continue the Objective (Not a chapter) Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: [If player want to continue the objective] Nah, its not a good idea. Sangheili Marine 2: [If player want to continue the objective] Alright, there's always next year. Sangheili Marine 1: [If player want to continue the objective] If there will be a next year. Once out of Biochem Inc, in Tokyo or the you want to continue the objective they then move to Yaesu Ryumerkan. Devourers then come swarming in and they kill as many Devourers as they can on their way to the imperial palace. They then arrive at a weapons armory. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Lets check it out. Major Josh Konaree: If your low on ammo, nows a good time to swap weapons. They all then go and swap weapons, you dont have to if you got plenty of ammo. Sangheili Marine 1 gets an FN Scar for his primary and a HK416 for his secondary, he also gets 4 frag grenades and 4 plasma grenades. Sangheili Marine 2 gets M240 light machine gun for his primary and dual wielded MP5K's for his secondary, he also gets 4 flash bangs and 2 C-4's. Major Josh Konaree: I call the Minigun. Major Josh Konaree throws down his M4A1 Plasma Rifle and picks up the Minigun. Major Josh Konaree: Ehh, not too heavy. Major Josh Konaree then trades his M9 Plasam Pistol for a dual wield P90's. Major Josh Konaree: Okay lets go. They then advance to the Imperial Palace and stumble on more Devourers, eventually they waste all their primary weapons ammo and move towards the Imperial Palace. Cutscene When at the Imperial Palace Shadow Ninja's walk out forming a line formation. More Shadow Ninja's from the upper levels prepare to launch fire arrows, while in the street and courtyards of the Palace the Shadow Ninja's have Singijeon's in place. Shadow Ninja Commander: Attack!!!!!!!!!!! The shadow ninja's then charge in a flying wedge formation and the Shadow Ninja's on the rooftops and balconies release their fire arrows. Gameplay 2 Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: This isn't good... Major Josh Konaree: Run!!!! As the arrows fly down a Phantom comes in and blocks the arrows protecting the team. Vax Xalum (COM): You can use the phantom for cover. The arrows deflect from the phantoms surface. Major Josh Konaree: Thanks Vax. Vax Xalum (COM): No problem. Once you fight through the shadow ninjas and make your way to the courtyard and ending scene will come in. Ending Scene They reach the courtyard where they see the Shadow Ninja Commander getting on a UH-144 Falcon. Shadow Ninja Commander: [To pilot] Take us up! They lift off from the ground and Pvt. Zuka Chavamee throws his energy sword and the Shadow Ninja Commander evades it. Shadow Ninja Commander: Close. [Picks up the energy sword.] But not close enough. He then throws it down to Pvt. Zuka Chavamee. Shadow Ninja Commander: Keep it. You may need it. [Laughs] The UH-144 Falcon pulls away. The phantom then comes in to pick them up. Vax Xalum: Everyone get on board. They all board the phantom and it pulls away. Pvt. Zuka Chavamee: Follow him. He must not get away. Scene fades out. Category:Levels